headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Pilot (Part 1)
| next = "Pilot (Part 2)" }} "Pilot (Part 1)" is the first part of the premiere episode of the superhero action/fantasy series ''The Flash''. It was directed by Robert Iscove and written by series creators Danny Bilson, and Paul De Meo. It first aired on CBS on Thursday, September 20th, 1990 at 8:00 pm. The main stars of the show include John Wesley Shipp as Barry Allen, aka the Flash, Amanda Pays as scientist Tina McGee, Alex D sert as Barry's scientist lab partner Julio Mendez and Paula Marshall as Barry's girlfriend, Iris West. Cast Note: The following cast list applies to both Part I and Part II of the series pilot. Not all actors are necessarily in both installments. Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of The Flash: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Series developed by Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo. * This episode is rated TV-PG (retroactive ratings classification). * Actor Alex D sert is credited as Alex Desert in this series. * This episode had a special airtime of 8:00 pm. TV Rage.com; The Flash, "Pilot"; Episode info * This is the only episode of the series where Paula Marshall is credited with the main cast. * Actor Robert Hooks is given a "Special Appearance by" credit. * Don Kurt receives an opening producer's credit while Danny Bilson, Paul De Meo and Michael Lacoe receive producer credits during the closing credit scene. * The character of Nicholas Pike is credited only as Pike in this episode. * This is the only episode of ''The Flash'' directed by Robert Iscove. * This is the only episode that Iris West makes an appearance in. * Actor Brad "Cat" Sevy, who plays a waiter in this episode, returns for a brief scene in the series finale, "The Trial of the Trickster". In this episode he is wearing a ponytail, while in the finale he is rocking full mullet. This is Brad's first television acting work. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes Note: Quotations in this section may be taken from either Part I or Part II. * Barry Allen: Pike has been terrorizing the city. Well, I'm gonna terrorize him. You know that insignia of his, that blood dot they all wear on their backs? Well, I've got one of my own. .... * Barry Allen: Pretty frightening how you and your friends were caught last night. What was it again, a--a demon? Yeah. The guys around the station think you're all on drugs, you know. Or crazy. But I know better. I know you really did see a demon. He was as red as blood, wasn't he? And fast. Like a flash. So if you care about Pike, you'll tell us where he is. Because, Lila, if we don't find him... the Flash will. .... * Julio Mendez: What happened? * Barry Allen: Ummm, I guess I lost my grip. * Julio Mendez: Yeah, well, I'm switching you to decaf, man. .... * Tina McGee: If the people I work with learn about you, they're going to take control of your treatment. You'll be studied, analyzed, tested... * Barry Allen: They can't do that, I'm a private citizen. * Tina McGee: Look, if you have anywhere near the power I suspect you do, the government will classify you as a security risk. * Barry Allen: Whoa. * Tina McGee: They'll try to take your cells apart, try to make a hundred of you. * Barry Allen: I think you've been reading too many comic books. .... * The Flash: I realize how an unhappy childhood probably led you to all this. But that's really no excuse. See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:1990/Episodes Category:September, 1990/Episodes Category:Robert Iscove/Director Category:Danny Bilson/Writer Category:Paul De Meo/Writer Category:Danny Bilson/Executive producer Category:Paul De Meo/Executive producer Category:Don Kurt/Producer Category:Michael Lacoe/Producer